As is known in the art, security, public safety, military personnel, and others, may simultaneously view a number of live video feeds, such as from Unmanned Arial Vehicles (UAVs), drones, fixed surveillance cameras, and other surveillance systems in operation centers. Such multi-feed displays are referred to as video walls. However, when viewing a video wall having a number of video feeds, it can be challenging to determine which of the video feeds is of interest. For example, an operator of a UAV may have zoomed in on a target of interest. However, the viewers of the video for that UAV may not be in contact with the operator and have no idea that a significant event may be in progress on one of the feeds on the wall. A viewer of the video wall may miss events of interest on a video feed.